1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens and image capture apparatus and more particularly, to a zoom lens having, for example, a camera shake correction function, i.e., the function of correcting the shifting of a captured image due to a vibration or movement of a camera, and an image capture apparatus provided with such zoom lens. More specifically, the present invention relates to a zoom lens having a compact and good camera shake correction function suitable for use in an image-capturing optical system for digital input/output devices, such as digital still cameras and digital video cameras, and to an image capture apparatus provided with such zoom lens.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, image capture apparatuses using solid-state image capture devices, such as digital cameras, have been spreading. With the spread of such digital still cameras, demand is rising for a far higher image quality, and in the field of digital still cameras having a particularly large number of pixels, there is a demand for an image-capturing lens, particularly a zoom lens, which has the superior image-forming performance capability of solid-state image capture devices having a large number of pixels.
In addition, there is a strong demand for a camera shake correction function for preventing an image shake of a captured image due to a vibration during image-capturing.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication Number JPH11-52245 (Patent Literature 1) proposes a zoom lens having an optical system which is formed with a first lens group having negative refractive power, a second lens group having positive refractive power, a third lens group having positive refractive power, and a fourth lens group having positive or negative refractive power, the zoom lens being constructed to perform camera shake correction by moving the third lens group in a direction perpendicular to the optical axis.